


Jokes On You, I'm Into That Shit

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix Ladybug, F/M, Human Furniture, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Sometimes, when you fight crime with someone who wears skintight leather for nearly 10 years, you just want to dom the shit out of them
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Jokes On You, I'm Into That Shit

“You sure about this, Chat?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow. Her partner was currently laying down, his hands tied above his head. Chat Noir bit his lower lip and nodded excitedly.

“Yes! I mean…uh…” He realized that he may have answered that a little too eagerly. “So long as you’re alright with it, m’lady” He blushed. Ladybug sighed and shook her head

“I’m fine with it. It’s just a little…y’know…”

“Weird?” Chat finished her sentence. Ladybug nodded in response. The two of them had been partners for nearly a decade now and practically knew everything about the other, save for their secret identities. Ladybug and Chat Noir probably knew the other better than they knew themselves. But when Chat Noir asked Ladybug to use him as a chair, she was more than a little put off. Granted, the two of them had slept together on more than one occasion. Their relationship wasn’t as simple as “friends with benefits” but it wasn’t too serious either. Sometimes, when you fight crime with someone who wears skintight leather for nearly 10 years, you start to see them in a new light. Specifically, the dim light of streetlamps as you plow them on the roof of the Arc de Triomphe. And when your crime-fighting partner/fuckbuddy asks you to tie him up and ride him like a bull till his balls are empty, you just have to humor him.

Now, Chat Noir wasn’t a vanilla guy, to say the least. He was into bondage, some BDSM on the side, and was more than willing to take it up the ass if Ladybug wanted to top. But this? Having Ladybug sit on him like a chair? ‘Weird’ was putting it mildly. However, Ladybug was happy to entertain her kitty in any way he wanted, at least once. And who knows? She might actually enjoy it.

Shaking any hesitations from her mind, Ladybug’s face grew serious, and Chat Noir’s green eyes widened in excitement as his lady went from ‘wide-eyed innocent schoolgirl’ to ‘dominatrix in spandex’. The latter of which, Chat preferred much more. Using some of her powers, Ladybug materialized a riding crop. Over the years, the two of them had practiced and removed some of the restrictions of their powers. Chat Noir could destroy small objects, and Ladybug could now create simple devices for a limited time.

Ladybug gripped the crop handle tightly as she slowly walked over to him, her high heels clacking on the cobblestone beneath them. They picked out an abandoned warehouse where they knew they wouldn’t be interrupted. The dim light of the room outlined Chat’s dark suit nicely, and Ladybug standing in front of a light gave her figure a beautiful halo that made her look like a goddess in Chat’s eyes.

“M-mistress…” He breathed out “You’re beautiful…” Ladybug took the end of the crop and caressed Chat’s cheek. She grinned

“I know chaton~” She purred, before smacking him across his face. Chat whimpered, his lower lip shaking

“Mistress-“ He started to apologize but Ladybug pressed the tip of her crop to his lips

“Shhh…don’t speak until spoken to pet” She whispered, almost too quiet for normal ears to hear. Chat nodded in response. Ladybug flicked her crop in a semicircle, a movement that Chat recognized. He sat up and got on his hands and knees. Ladybug nodded, and with a swift motion, sat herself down on Chat’s lower back. He let out a soft mewl as she pressed her full weight onto him. Ladybug set her crop on her lap and crossed one of her legs over the other. She used her free hand to gently pet Chat’s messy blonde hair. She leaned over to his cat ear and whispered

“Good boy~” this caused Chat to shiver with delight. He loved pleasing her. Moreover, he loved hearing her call him a good boy. He wanted his lady to be happy, and if that meant treating him like a pet, that’s what he would do. Ladybug sighed and shifted on Chat’s back. She repositioned herself so that she was laying down, her shoulders just under his. Chat’s breath picked up as he found it harder to keep both himself and his lady upright like this. It did make for a good workout, now that he thought about it…

“Chaton…” She whispered, snapping her fingers in a sharp command. “Could you straighten out your back?” Chat Noir grunted in response, doing as she asked of him. She reached a hand over to his cheek and ran it down his face. Chat nearly purred at the direct contact. He was so at peace here. Granted, his arms and core were burning, but what was a little pain in exchange for his lady’s pleasure?

All of a sudden, Ladybug got off him. Chat was caught off guard and nearly collapsed as she rolled off him. But soon she stood up and had her heel pressing down on his lower back.

“If I didn’t know any better, I could’ve sworn you were enjoying this?” She smirked in a way that sent shivers up Chat’s spine.

“N-no, mistress…” He tried to explain himself, but Ladybug clicked her tongue to silence him.

“If my little kitten enjoys being a chair so much, maybe I should abuse him some more?” She licked her lips. Chat’s eyes widened. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to show his excitement. Ladybug pointed to the ground and moved her finger in a circle. Chat nodded and obediently turned so he was facing away from her. Watching Chat prostrate himself gave Marinette such a rush of power and authority. She loved being in control, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

Moving over to his side, Ladybug ran the tip of her crop along Chat Noir’s spine. He shivered in delight and anticipation. When she reached his tailbone, Ladybug flicked the crop off and away from him, before bringing it back down on his butt. Chat Noir tensed as his partner slapped his ass, a sharp but familiar pain rocking through his body. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making a noise.

“Four more strikes, Chaton,” Ladybug cooed in his ear “Then you can moan all you want~” She flicked her tongue across his earlobe, before slapping her crop against his ass a second time. Chat’s breathing grew more rapid and frantic. His erection was painfully clear in his tight leather outfit. Ladybug struck him a third time. Then a fourth. When she struck his ass a fifth time, Chat couldn’t hold back the smallest of noises escaping his lips. Ladybug decided to ignore that, as she felt that her kitten received enough punishment for now. She let go of the crop, causing it to vanish into thin air, it’s time limit spent up. She leaned down to Chat and kissed his cheek.

“You can cry out now kitty~” She whispered. Chat obliged and let out a brief, but loud moan. Ladybug ran her hand across his behind, gently rubbing the spots where she struck him. She kissed his face over and over again “Are you alright, Chaton?” she said between kisses. He nodded

“Y-yeah…” He smiled “But…I think I may need to put these buns on ice”


End file.
